Era en Abril
by hablaconlamano
Summary: esperar a un bebé es lo más hermoso del mundo , más si es con esa persona especial que amas . LA HISTORIA ES BUENA ENTREN XD JIJIJIJI historia basada en la vida de mi tía :)


**Era en Abril**

_15 de Julio 2001._

-estoy…- dije con los ojos repletos de lagrimas

-¿estás? – grito mi esposo , Emmett.

-si-dije dejando caer las lágrimas- estoy…

-voy a ser papá- dijo Emmett mientras me tomaba en brazos – voy a ser papá…te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, gracias por ser la madre de mis hijos.

-yo te amo más amor – le conteste mientras lo besaba .

_26 de Diciembre 2001_

-bueno , por lo que veo será un …-el doctor hizo una pausa

-¿qué será doctor?-dijo Emmett emocionado

-niño-dijo sonriente- felicitaciones tendrán un bello varón

-mi bebé , mi pequeño –dije mirando la pantalla – eres hermoso, mi obra perfecta…

-nuestra-me completo Emmett , mientras depositaba un dulce beso en mi frente.

_02 febrero 2002_

-así que se llamara James- dijo mi cuñada Alice emocionada – creo que a James le faltara un primo con el cual jugar

-Alice…¿esta-no alcance a terminar porque ella me estaba negando con la cabeza.

-estoy en eso Rose-dijo carcajeando y moviendo sus cejas.

-ok , no quiero saber tanto detalle –dije mientras acariciaba mi panza- pero sí , me encantaría saber que James tendrá un primo o prima.

-si Jasper esta entusiasmado con la idea –dijo riendo

-mi hermano…-dije feliz- estoy segura que serán excelentes padres…

_11 de Marzo 2002_

-la fiesta de bienvenida a James salió espectacular-dijo Bella , mi amiga- me hubiese encantado hacer una así para Nessie –a mi mente llego la imagen de esa pequeña de 2 años , hermosa.

-pero los cumpleaños de Ness siempre son los mejores- dije feliz

-Bell's perdón que interrumpa pero tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestra Nessie de la casa de mis padres-dijo Edward

-si amor, iré ahora- dijo Bella siguiendo con la mirada a Edward- bueno me ire nos vemos mañana, James pequeño te quiero y falta poco para que nos veamos-dijo acariciando mi panza y corriendo en dirección de Edward.

-amor …-dijo Emmett tomándome en brazos- a descansar

_**24 de Abril 2002**_

-Alice-dije jadeando – llama a Emmett , por favor

-enseguida-dijo histérica , mi amiga , cuñada , estaba con los nervios de punta, nuestros esposos tuvieron que ir de viaje al estado de Montana , y nos dejaron solas por una semana , bueno casi solo fueron 3 días ya que James quiso salir.

-duele-dije al borde de las lágrimas – Alice olvida la llamada y llévame al hospital – a lo que mi amiga en un vuelo tomo las llaves de su auto y me ayudo a caminar hasta el.

No tuve noción del tiempo , me estaba quedando dormida me sentía desvanecer, lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba con oxigeno .

_Emmett POV_

Cuando Alice llamo deje todo y partí al aeropuerto a ir a ver el nacimiento de mi niño .

-Emmett, apurate , por favor- me apuraba Alice – algo le pasa a Rose –dijo histérica

-voy Alice, estoy por llegar –dije cabreado y asustado

Cuando llegue , tome un taxi y fui al hospital , me encontré con Alice llorando en la sala de espera.

-Emmett – dijo mi pequeña hermana y me abrazo – Rose –dijo llorando , pero no le di importancia el aturdimiento era más grande y corría al ver una enfermera , ella me tenía que dar una explicación.

-¿qué paso?-dije al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Dónde están? – a lo que la enfermera me miro con una sonrisa.

-papá por primera vez-no lo pregunto lo aseguro – digame el nombre de la mamá y lo llevare a su sala- dijo cálidamente

-Rosalie Cullen – decir ese nombre era una gloria ,siempre soñé con que fuera "Cullen"

-oh… sí, le están haciendo una cesárea por emergencia, espere un poco –dijo y se marcho dejándome al borde de la histeria con Alice colgando de mi cuello –puede entrar –dijo y Alice me soltó inmediatamente , me prepare con todo y justo llege cuando estaba saliendo mi niño , un bebé hermoso , de cabello ,bueno del poco que tenía castaño claro, corrí a abrazar a Rosalie que no abría sus ojos

-Rose,mira James –dije a lo que ella me miro y solto un par de lagrimas

-llegaste –dijo -¿Dónde esta Jame? Quiero ver a mi bebé – fue en ese momento donde me percate que James no lloró y solo había un doctor en la sala , suturando la herida de Rose.

-señor , puede salir- dijo entrando una enfermera.

-Emmett, ¿James?-dijo Rosalie

-espera amor, ire a ver a nuestro bebé- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude, y seguí a la enfermera.

-no pudimos hacer mucho , no le llegaba oxigeno , lo siento…-dijo el Doctor o eso es lo que creo que dijo , yo estaba llorando , mi niño ,mi pequeño , mi sueño , estaba ahí sin vida , era realmente hermoso, se parecía mucho a Rosalie …

-James-dije acercándome a el- pequeño bromista , ¿estás bien verdad? –dije con un rio de lagrimas – bebé , tenemos una habitación hermosa para ti… tu tía Alice y mamá la organizaron pero tu tío Jazz y yo hicimos todo el trabajo- mi mundo se estaba acabando .

_Rosalie Pov_

Desperté en una habitación donde se encontraban varias madres con sus bebés , ya quería ver a mi pequeño James así que apreté el botón para hablar con la enfermera.

-¿sí?-dijo entrando una enfermera

-quiero ver a mmi hijo –dije con una sonrisa

-está bien señorita…-dijo y tomo mis papeles- Cullen , un segundo.

Así paso más tiempo y no llegaba nadie , ver a todos esos bebés con su madres m estaba volviendo loca, yo ya quería conocer a mi pequeño, quería ver a Emmett ¿por qué no estaba acá?

-Rosalie…-dijo una voz familiar , era Bella y Alice con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-chicas vengan, volveré a llamar a la enfermera para que traiga a James –dije cuando estaba a punto de apretar el botón llego Alice y me abrazo.-¿qué pasa Alice? – dije reteniendo las lagrimas

-Rose-dijo entrando Emmett a la sala- tenemos que hablar – dijo con una voz desgarrada por el dolor, esto no me gustaba .

-los dejaremos solos-dijo Bella tomando a Alice

-James…-dijo Emmett soltando un par de lágrimas , a lo que intente incorporarme pero todavía me dolía la herida

-¿qué pasa con James?-dije llorando por la desesperación

-no sé qué hacer Rose-dijo llorando como un niño pequeño , a lo que trate de abrazarlo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-no…-dije soltándolo cuando comprendí todo- no , no , tu mientes , eres un mentiroso , déjame ver a mi hijo, por favor – me puse a rogar era lo único que quería ver a mi pequeño

-no puedo Rose- dijo con la mirada perdida- no puedo, es lo que más quiero , pero no puedo

Así pasaron los días Emmett organizo el funeral de mi pequeño , yo no pude ir seguí en ese maldito hospital. Viendo a madres felices con sus bebés, una tortura, fue la peor tortura que le hicieron a un ser humano.

Cuando salí de alta Emmett estaba ahí junto con Alice y mi hermano. Llegamos a la casa y corrí al cuarto de mi bebé , me encerré en ese cuarto y no hice casos a los golpes de puerta , solo fui a la cuna vacía y me desplome en el suelo a llorar , ya no existía una gran panza que acariciar , tampoco había nadie en la cuna…no había nada.

-Rose-dijo Emmett- por favor

-hermana –esa era la voz de Jazz- siempre cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Ellos no sabían lo que sentía ellos no tuvieron a mi pequeño el tiempo que lo tuve yo , no sufrieron ese martirio en el hospital.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí pero estaba oscuro salí de esa pieza y vi a Alice durmiendo en los brazos de Jasper en el suelo , baje de ahí y encontré a Emmett sentado en el sofá mirando una foto.

-Rose…-dijo intentando levantarse , fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba bebiendo

-Emmett-dije fríamente, se habían llevado todo , todos mis sentimientos, bueno menos uno.

-lo siento-dijo disculpándose –no pude hacer más…-y se largó a llorar a lo que camine y me senté en sus piernas acurrucándome , para después pararme y abrazarlo , el también, necesitaba contención, lloramos en silencio abrazados hasta el amanecer, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida , pero cuando desperté Alice y Jasper ya no estaban, Emmett seguía durmiendo pero mantenía en sus manos una foto , la tome y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta … era una foto de James, parecía que estaba durmiendo, envuelto en una manta azul , tenía la boca de Emmett, era un niño precioso , era mi hijo , era mi vida…

-Emmett-dije despertándolo – quiero ir con James – dije suplicándole – por favor…

-Rosalie…-dijo mirándome con una expresión perdida carente de emociones- James no está…

-yo ire donde esta él- dije abrazándolo esperando a que me entendiera

-Rose…no-dijo apretando más su abrazo…

-si…lo haré-dije caminando a nuestra habitación con la foto en mis manos , tome el botiquín donde tenía un montón de pastillas

-no iras sola-dijo tomándome la mano en señal de apoyo.

Tomamos todas las pastillas para ir a ver a mi hijo, nuestro hijo , nos sentamos en la cama y nos acurrucamos mutuamente esperando llegar a ver a James.

* * *

-pero abuelita tu todavía estas acá –dijo Elizabeth mi nieta de 14 años

-no sé qué paso creo que Alice siempre supo nuestras intenciones llego a tiempo para salvarme –dije recordando a mi cuñada , con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-y mamá mi papá supo de esa historia- dijo Jane mi hija

-por supuesto, Jack lo supo todo-dije recordando las múltiples veces que fuimos al cementerio a ver a mi hijo y ex esposo

-abuela, pero ahora prefieres estar viva ¿verdad? O no nos conoceríamos- dijo inocentemente Beth

-claro, o ustedes no existirían –dije al borde de las lagrimas

-bueno, alejando el momento triste , apaga las velitas –dijo llegando Alec mi hijo menos con una torta- no tenía 74 velitas ,pero la intención es lo que cuenta –dijo riéndose , en ese momento llego mi esposo Jack con mis otros 5 nietos , mis pequeños.

-pide un deseo –dijo Carlie mi pequeña nieta de 5 años

"_deseo volver a verlos" _, era todo lo que necesitaba, verlos.

Cuando llego la noche subí a mi cuarto y busque mia lbum de fotos, donde salía con mis amigas Bella y Alice, con Jasper y un montón de fotos con Emmett y solo había una de mi pequeño James.

-los amo chicos-dije soltando un par de lágrimas- Emmett te amo…

Seguramente ellos me estarían esperando, estaba tranquila ya que Emmett esta cuidando a mi niño…

**Fin**

**saque un formato parecido a la historia de mi tía y la modifique un poco jiji**

**los personaes no me pertenecen son todos de la grandiosa SMeyer**


End file.
